The Crash
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: Something in the T-ship fails while the Titans ore on a deep space mission and Beast Boy and Terra crash on the surface of an Ice-planet. Feelings are expressed, and something else changes about two friends. Rated for swearing and mild suggestive themes.


**Hey Guys! I am sorry I haven't been making new one shots lately. I am working on two multi-fics so I haven't really had the time. But Im back! This plot isn't THAT original, but it's cute, so deal. Enjoy fam!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

—

 **BB's POV:**

Uhhhhhhh. Sometimes listening to Robin droning on in briefings makes me want to kill myself. How could someone make something THAT boring? Well, certainly, he had mastered the skill of boring me to death.

I know it's a little creepy, but sometimes when I don't want to listen to Robin, I steal glances at my beautiful best friend. Best Friend. I hated those two words. Although I would probably never tell anyone this, I always found Terra extremely attractive. She is funny, brave, and sweet. Her irresistible silky soft skin, Golden curtain of hair, deep cerulean eyes that you could get lost in… she was perfect…

"So you got your half of the mission BB?" Robin questioned, seriously.

"Hm- what? Oh… heh heh… could you repeat that all again please? I wasn't listening." I said, honestly. Robin now looked very annoyed, as did the rest of the team, but Terra just giggled at me. She was so cute when she giggled.

"Fine, BB. I will repeat everything AGAIN." Robin said, very annoyed now.

"We got a SOS transmission from the Delta quadrant. Normally, the Justice League would handle this, but they are still helping with the cleanup of the last alien invasion. So we must go investigate instead." Robin stated.

"Why are we bothering with some random ship in the next system over Robin? It has nothing to do with us." I stated, plainly.

"Because that is a TAMARANIAN SHIP friend. There were a select few of the important members of our high council that were coming to Earth to negotiate a alliance." Starfire said, also very annoyed.

"So we will be taking the T-ship. I added another chamber to the back of the ship to accommodate Terra, because I don't think she wants to sit on her boyfriend's lap." Cy teased.

"How many times do I have to say it Cy? BB is NOT my boyfriend!" Terra yelled at Cyborg, her face turning pink. I flinched a little at that.

"Anyway… this could turn into a rescue mission… so Cy, could you please pack the essentials?" Robin asked.

"On it." Cyborg replied.

"Good. Alright. So the mission will be divided up like this. Star will handle any outside of the ship damage and or attackers, as we have no idea why this ship sent out an SOS, Cy, you handle docking and protecting the ship from attack, and Raven, Terra, BB and I will investigate in a full sweep of the Tamaranian vessel. Are we clear NOW?!" Robin practically shouted.

"Yes." everyone deadpanned, glaring at me. I anime sweat dropped.

"Great. Alright, make sure you all rest up. We leave at 0-700 hours tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Everyone got up from the table, and went to their respective bedrooms, including myself, and I immediately passed out from exhaustion.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I forced myself to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 AM just so I could have extra time to scrape BB's butt out of bed. No-one else woke him up, and alarm clocks didn't work with him, so it was some unwritten rule that I had to be the one to wake him up. I took a quick shower, and brushed out my hair. I liked to let it dry naturally. I then put on one of my clean titan uniforms, and went to BB's room.

I made it to his door in no time, since it was practically right down the hall from mine. Being best friends with him did have the advantage of not having to walk that far to get to his room. I hated being his best friend. I just wanted to tell him I love him already. I punched in his unlock code, and entered the disaster of a room.

BB was asleep on his bottom bunk, wearing only his uniform pants. Although I would never tell anyone this, I always thought BB was hot. I was so into him. I started blushing at his lack of clothing, silently longing to run my fingers and lips over his chest. But if I ever acted upon those feelings, what would that do to our friendship?

I hadn't woken him up yet and caught myself staring at his toned chest. I silently reprimanded myself. I put a hand on his arm and shook him awake gently. It took him a second, but his eyes eventually fluttered open and he awoke.

"Oh, mornin' Tara." BB said in a half asleep way. When we were alone, we used each other's real names.

"Good morning Gar." I responded. "Time to get up. I'll wait for you outside." I said.

"It's ok, Tara. You can stay. Make yourself comfy. Give me five minutes. I will be ready." he told me.

Five minutes elapsed, and BB emerged from his bathroom. His hair was slick and his toned chest had a light shimmer of wet on it. My inner Gar-crazy self was all '…Hot boy…..must kiss…..' I really need to learn to control my lust.

"What?" He asked me, catching my stare.

"Oh… heh heh….nothing….." 'GOD TARA WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! ' I thought to myself, red as a tomato. He changed into a fresh uniform in the bathroom.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep." he responded.

We made our way to the elevators and got on one. we then punched in the sub - 10 level button and accelerated quickly to our destination. As soon as we got out and stepped into the garage, I saw Cy making the final adjustments and Robin and Raven removing the pipe suspensions.

BB and I travelled to our pods , mine in the way back, and BB's just in front of me. As soon as we were ready for takeoff, everyone was in their own pod. The T-ship took off, and the navigational computer was taking us straight for the origin of the last known transmission from the Tamaranian ship. I eased back into my chair, and fell asleep.

—

WWWRRRRRRR! WWWWWWRRRRRR!

The damage alarm woke me, followed by many panicked shouts over the intercom and many jerking motions of the T-ship.

"What's going on guys?" I asked over the intercom, extremely worried for everyone's safety.

"Cy here led us straight through a field of asteroids!" BB responded to me, glaring at Cyborg."Cy do you realize Terra and I are in the furthest back seats of the ship? If you keep this up, one more asteroid is all it's going to take to rip the back of the ship off!" BB shouted, super panicky.

"I know man! I am trying to get us out of he-" SSSSSSMMMMAAASSSSHHH!

A massive asteroid smashed into the side of the back of the T-ship, causing the ship's intercom to go offline and the evasive maneuvers in the ship to take over. The ship then ripped in half, the back two pods, BB's and mine, attached to that section. My pod attempted to pop out of the T-ship as part of the escape pod protocol. I saw out my window that BB's was doing that also, but both of our pods still had the safety switch activated. I then remembered that only Robin had that function, and he couldn't release the safety because the ship had to be intact. Horrible design in my opinion.

BB and I started falling towards the surface of a nearby ice planet. I tried desperately to release my pod from the broken off back portion of the ship, but to no avail. I then realized that this was pointless. I prayed to god (A/N Russians are christian… right?) many times in a panicked whisper for BB's and my safe landing. We were now traveling so fast the front of our ship started to become very bright and it became very hot. I continued to pray rapidly and louder now. That's when I felt the impact. And it all went black.

—

 **BB's POV:**

I woke with immense head pain, probably because I had received a concussion, and a large slash on my chest. Blood soaked this area, and my clothes were a bit torn, but otherwise, I appeared relatively unscathed.

Currently I was lying on the ground, on my side. I had smashed through the window of my pod in the crash, which right now was about 7 yards away, slightly buried in the snow which had accumulated on it.. Then it hit me. TERRA!

"TERRA!" I shouted, running towards the back of the crash where her pod was located. I made it to the window, and peered in. Terra was still out. I was in that moment terrified if something had happened to her. If she wasn't ok… I don't know what I would do. I frantically yanked at the glass window of her pod, but it was stuck. I then morphed into a large green gorilla and ripped it off, the thought of her safety the only thing that concerned me at that moment. I then morphed back into a human. I gently removed the safety strap that went across her torso and pulled her out of the pod bridal style. I laid her down on the ground, and looked her over for injury.

She had a large gash running from the ankle of her left leg all the way up to midway up her calf, the metal that had cut her still in the wound, and a portion of her crop top was ripped from the middle of her chest to her shoulder. She was merely grazed here though. All though I hadn't seen anything, I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. This made my face heat up, but I ignored it. The thought of taking advantage of this goddess disgusted me. She was also covered in a light dust of ash, but then again, so was I.

I made my way to her face. Her beautiful flawless face. I put a hand in her cheek, and rubbed my finger in small circles. "Tara?" I asked just above a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Gar?" She asked. "What happened?" She questioned, sitting up. "God what the fuck happened to my leg!?"

"Oh thank god your ok!" I shouted, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back, just as tightly. I blushed a little at the close contact, then I separated unwillingly from her.

"Is our distress becon intact?" She asked, slightly wincing in pain as I helped her to her feet.

"I'll go check. Here sit down." I told her, brushing some snow off a rock before setting her down on it. I went back over to the chunk of T-ship and looked in Tara's pod. Mine had been mostly destroyed in the crash, so Tara's was most likely intact. I climbed in her pod and dug around in the small storage compartment, looking for the destress becon. I found it, and, a surgical grade medkit as well. I slung it's strap over my shoulder. I came out of the pod, activated the spike shaped becon, and drove it into the snow. The big light at the top started to blink.

"All set, Tara." I said, turning. Then I saw her shivering. In her defense, It was very cold out here and she was wearing shorts and a ripped crop top! I walked over to her, and picked her up again, not wanting her to further damage her leg.

"Thanks Gar." She said, blushing.

"Lets go find somewhere warmer." I said, shivering lightly.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

Gar carried me up a hill not to far from the crash site. On top of it, we found a cave. We made our way inside, and although there was no snow in here, it was still just as cold. Gar put me down in the middle of the cave on a slightly elevated boulder. He started to bandage me up with the med kit he found in my pod.

He took my injured leg in his hand, and slowly pulled out the metal.

"FUCK, GAR! BE CAREFUL!" I shouted at him. It's not like I wasn't used to this much pain. I had been shot before.

He stopped briefly, and ripped a small bit of his shirt off. He rolled it up in a ball, and put it in my mouth. His scent calmed me. Then he spoke calmly and said "Bite on that. I can't focus with all your yelling." He said, smirking. "Ready?" he asked me. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. He again used his keen sight and precise hands to grasp the metal again. "You can squeeze my shoulder. It's a good release." He said. I happily accepted the offer and grabbed his shoulder. "Here we go!" he yelled. He started to pull on the metal again. I squeezed his shoulder so hard. "MMMMMMM!" I screamed, the spandex of his shirt muffling me. He then pulled on it very quickly and it was out. I screamed and bit my teeth together so hard I think I made holes in the shirt fragment. I spit it out immediately after.

"It's all over now, Tara." He said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back with all the same force. "Thank you Gar. That's another one I owe you."

He then applied antiseptic, wrapped it in a roll of gauze, and some medical tape. He then took his shirt off, and applied some antiseptic. I could tell he was in pain. I spoke up at this.

"Need help?" I asked, concerned.

"That would be great. Thanks." Gar said, smiling.

I cleaned out his wound, trying to ignore all the naughty thoughts going through my head at the feeling of touching his chest. I then found a piece of gauze suitable and applied it to his chest. He smiled at me, and then a look of realization crossed his face. He dug around in the medkit, and pulled out a bandage similar in size to his. He handed me. I shot him a confused look.

"For your…erm…" he managed, pointing at the slash on my chest.

"Oh!….. Thanks…." I said, blushing like mad. How did he know about that cut? Well the rip did give it away. I started towards a corner where I could dress the wound, but BB stopped me again.

"Wait T! Here. your top is ripped so…. ya." He said, handing me his shirt. "Oh.. Thanks Gar…" I said, accepting the shirt. I walked back to the corner, and removed my crop top. I saw the slash in it's entirety now. Did it suddenly get really cold in here? Cause I was freezing. I dressed the wound on my chest, and put on Gar's uniform top. I liked wearing something of his… uhhh. I have to control myself.

I walked back over with my uniform top in hand. "Is it m-m-me or d-did i-i-it just g-get f-f-f-freezing in h-here?" I asked Gar.

"It is b-becoming night on this s-side of the p-planet. The temp is d-d-dropping fast."Gar explained, now shivering as well. "Without a h-heat s-s-s-source, we may not s-survive the n-n-night."

I now felt horrible. The boy I loved was in nothing but his uniform pants, and boots and gloves. He must be freezing.

"H-h-hey G-gar, c-c-come h-here." I ordered of him. He came over to me, and sat down next to me. I hugged him. "I-I-I'm known to b-be pretty w-w-warm." (A/N heh heh…god I need too stop.) I told him. He huddled into me, and even though I shouldn't be, I would be lying if a said I wasn't enjoying being this close to him. I felt him shivering in my arms. I was too. "Y-y-you definitely are, T." Gar told me. I blushed a little. I snuggled into him a little more, still freezing my ass off. Then something unexpected happened. Gar put his hands up the back of my shirt and pulled me closer to him. I was blushing like a lobster now.

"S-s-s-sorry T… y-y-you're just so warm." I was still in shock. Once I regained my composure, I said "It's f-f-fine Gar…. as-s-s long as y-y-you're w-warm." I told him. We sat like that for awhile. All of a sudden, a gust of wind cold as hell blew into the cave. I immediately squeezed Gar tighter, and he put his whole arm up the soft skin of my back. Not that I minded, of course. But it was a little weird.

"Gar… what the h-h-hell are y-you doing?" I questioned, seriously.

"h-h-heh heh… I am just really c-c-cold and I-I-I read that s-s-s-skin on skin contact g-g-generates the m-most heat." Gar stated.

"H-honestly, i'm s-s-s-surprised you read at ALL." I shot back, sarcastically. "It makes s-s-sense, though." I said. My heart beat was hammering out of my chest, because of Gar and I in the position we were in. But nothing compared to what happened next.

A huge wind blew trough the cave, bringing a little snow with it. At this, Gar clenched me even harder, and muttered something.

"What?" I asked Gar.

"Huh?" Gar said

"W-w-w-w-what did you j-just s-s-s-s-say?"

"I-I-I was c-c-cursing at myself."

"Why?"

"…no reason…"

"C'mon Gar."

"Because I t-t-t-think your b-b-body is a turn o-on." Gar said, barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Damn. Iv'e n-never been g-g-g-good with words." He said again, barely above a whisper.

"Gar.."

"Well, let me t-tell you, T. Ever since I m-met you six years ago, you're all I can think a-about. I think you're smart, and funny, and brave, and kind. I think you are p-p-probably the sexiest and most beautiful girl iv'e ever met, and I know you have my full and complete trust. I know i'd f-follow you off the ends of the earth if it meant that I got to spend one more minute with you, T-tara. And it kills me to be your best friend because I know I would never have a c-c-chance with you."

"Gar… what are you s-saying?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Well, Tara… I-I-I-I-I love y-you."

"You do?" I asked, stupidly.

"I do."

I smashed my lips onto his, and attacked them, fiercely. In that moment I couldn't give a flying fuck about the cold. All I was aware of was Garfield Logan, shirtless, and in my arms. He quickly responded to my rough kisses, brushing his tongue against my lips and running his hands all over my back under my shirt. His fingers felt like fire, leaving an inferno in their wake. I opened my mouth to Gar and attacked the inside of his mouth. I then broke off the make out, moving towards his chest. I stopped halfway down his neck and I bit a little and sucked a lot. I was determined to leave my mark on him. He started to moan a little… such a turn on. But I knew I didn't deserve him. not after everything I had done. I broke his heart once… who was to say I wouldn't do it again? The thought sickened me. I stopped kissing Gar and got off him. He deserved much better than me. I started to cry. Gar then pulled me up to look me in the eyes.

"What's w-wrong Tara?"

"I d-d-don't deserve you. Y-y-you deserve a g-girl that won't b-b-betray your trust. Someone like Raven…." I said, a forlorn look on my face. I knew Raven always had a thing for BB even if she didn't want to admit it. He moved over next to me and picked up my face in his hand, and turned it towards him. A look of confidence crossed his face.

"Tara, you don't understand. I don't want s-s-some other r-random fucking girl. You had my love ever since we first met. I will always c-choose you Tara."

"STOP!" I snapped. "S-stop treating me like a little fucking good girl who does nothing wrong Gar! I almost k-k-killed you! How could you ever love me after that?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes now, my voice a little hysterical.

"Because, Tara. my love is so s-strong that I don't give a shit what happened in the p-p-past. I don't care that you betrayed me and the Titans. I don't c-care that you worked for Slade. I don't care about any of that, Tara. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"Really?"

"Really."

I leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear "Gar… I love you too…." He smiled, and kissed me, way gentler this time.

"You're so fucking b-beautiful Tara." I smiled, and kissed him again, giving him a little tongue. He smiled onto my lips. "You always had a c-chance with me, Gar." I told him. He smiled.

I pulled him down to lay next to me again. We lay there for a little while, in each other's arms, just enjoying the alone time when Gar spoke.

"So no bra, huh T?" My blush couldn't get any bigger.

"W-w-w-what?" I asked, very surprised by his comment, my face turning red.

"Don't worry, T. I think it's c-cute."

"I never wore one…" I said honestly, blushing like crazy.

"Do you have any idea how t-t-turned on you just made me…" Gar whispered into my ear.

"You must be glad you c-can talk to me like that now without getting s-slapped." I told him.

"Very." He said in a tone that made my face heat up.

"Lets g-go to sleep." I said, as we drifted off. (A/N NEVER FALL ASLEEP IN SNOW. YOU CAN GET HYPOTHERMIA AND DIE! *Tells Slade to do it*)

—

I woke with my eyes still shut, but I heard voices. Wherever I was, it was a lot warmer.

"Awwwww…. they are so the cute!" A voice that sounded like Star remarked.

"But why is Terra wearing BB's shirt and BB isn't wearing any shirt?" Robin's voice questioned.

"Ummm… are you dense Robin? Look at her crop top! It literally got slashed right down the middle!" A voice that sounded like Raven spoke.

"Oh." Robin said.

"So are they finally a thing now?" Raven's voice remarked.

"I hope. That way, I can use all this blackmail I just got." Cy stated.

I chose this opportunity to speak.

"If you fucking to that Cy, you're going to need a replacement everything." I said, my eyes still closed.

"TERRA'S AWAKE!" Starfire yelled, scooping me up in her arms. I opened my eyes now, and smiled and laughed with her. We were in the medbay of a larger ship.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the medley of the high council's ship, friend." Star said, offering no explanation.

I looked over to see Gar on a medical bed, next to the one I was on, and blushed a little.

"What the happened to you? I wish to know everything." Star said, a happy look on her face.

"Come with me." I said.

—

We made it to the hallway, and I made sure no-one was listening. Then I started to talk. I loved girl talking with Star. As much of a tomboy as I am, I like talking about these things with someone.

"Star, a lot more than survival happened on that ice planet." Now she looked interested.

"Oh?" she commented, interest peaked.

"He told me he loves me."

Star almost fell over in shock. I had told her about my feelings for him, and she was the only one who knew about them besides BB. I also knew about her own interest in Robin.

"Terra. Please do not partake in telling me you did not do the telling him of your own feelings!" Star practically shouted, knowing about my past shyness around the boy.

"Well I did." Star squealed. "And then I-" I cut myself off at the sound of two fully armored Tamaranian sentry guards approaching us.

"Tremasha shoran ensenafa. Shokran ensenafa fo a earth Koriand'r." One of the sentries stated to Star.

"Hezba rutha Raznak kak. Gamisshka X'hal." Star responded, and in customary tamaranian greeting, beat one fist on her chest as did the sentries.

"My apologies, friend." Star said to me. "But we will have to do the cutting of this short. We are approaching earth's atmosphere." Star relayed to me, and then we both went back to the medbay, where we awaited landing announcements.

—

 **BB's POV:**

Although we had revealed our feelings to one another, we hadn't quite decided what to do. I caught up with the rest of the group after disembarking from the Tamaranian ship, and we all went inside. Before we could change, Robin had us all meet in the mission room.

"Are you kidding me Robin? I'm not even wearing a shirt!" I yelled.

"This won't take a minute. I know we all literally just came back from a deep face mission, but we WILL have training in the morning. And Cy NEEDS TO FIX THE SAFTEY RELEASE ON THE ESCAPE PODS." Robin stated, glaring at Cy. Cy anime sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dismissed." Robin said. Everyone groaned, and we all headed back to our rooms. Tara and I both headed in the direction of our rooms at the end of the hall immediately out of the elevator. But before I went on to my own room at the end of the hall, Tara and I stopped in front of her door.

"So…. Tara…. I was wondering… if maybe…. we could go for a movie Friday?" I asked, hope gleaming in my eyes.

"You know it….boyfriend." Tara said giggling. She then quickly kissed me, and shut her door. I was reeling with happiness.

"I LOVE BEING ME!" I screamed, and ran down the hall to my room.

—

 **So that's it! I know it was horrid. Take it easy on me. I also hope that tamaranian sounded convincing. I picked it up from episodes all over. I accept all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I want to make my writing better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed fam. Over and out!**


End file.
